1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an ash tray, and more particularly to one having a smoke detector associated therewith, as well as an alarm such that the ash tray may be utilized for varying functions.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Ash tray having built-in fans and fans and filter devices have been disclosed in the prior art for the purpose of drawing air and smoke from a lighted cigarette or cigar when the same is placed on the ash tray. Certain of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,092,192; 2,788,085; 3,516,232; and 3,807,148.
In contrast to the above prior art we have found that it is possible to provide an ash tray that operates or functions for a number of specific purposes. One of these purposes being to automatically respond to the presence of smoke in order to create the necessary air current through the ash tray to purify the air and remove the cigarette or cigar smoke therefrom. Another feature of the present invention, compared to the prior art is to utilize the smoke detector in conjunction with an alarm to automatically provide an audible signal. In this manner the ash tray may be used for people who smoke at night and might fall asleep, which is the cause of many home fires. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.